


Too Much Bloodlust for Two

by wellthengetouttathesoupaisle



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Gen, Raven!Andrew, Short Drabble, andrew and natalie are partners in the nest, friends - Freeform, raven!renee, renee is still natalie in this au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 08:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthengetouttathesoupaisle/pseuds/wellthengetouttathesoupaisle
Summary: Raven Andrew is partnered with Natalie Shields. He can't figure out if it's a blessing or a curse.





	Too Much Bloodlust for Two

Andrew cannot for the life of him remember what he said to piss her off, but he's sure his mild provocation shouldn't have invoked retaliation to this degree. He chokes in spite of himself against the hand squeezing his throat and shoves violently at the heavy body pinning him to the wall.

"I'll kill you if you insult me again," Natalie growls, and a knife slides out of her sleeve and presses itself against his gut.

Andrew glares, still struggling to yank her hand from his neck, and does not bother to reply. He will insult her again, and she knows it. They both know it; it's a game they play of who can infuriate who. This is its climax, the moment one of them snaps and the thrill of life or death inspires some feeling beyond the pain and monotony of the Nest.

She releases him roughly and pulls back, slipping her blade back beneath her shirt and sending him a foul look. It doesn't bother Andrew. It never has, not since she arrived a furious mess in his room, introduced by Tetsuji as his new partner all the while spitting mad. He likes her, at least as much as Andrew Minyard can like a person. Well, it's rather that he finds her more interesting than his last roommate, a sniveling brat who lasted no more than three weeks with the Ravens before dropping out.

Natalie Shields is an anomaly among the Edgar Allen Ravens, a street punk plucked up by Tetsuji for an informal adoption after witnessing her high school team get completely destroyed by the players Tetsuji had originally come to analyze. Andrew sees nothing special about her game play besides the fact that she is ruthless and cunning, but that goes for every other run of the mill Raven.

Nevertheless, Tetsuji (he refuses to call him the Master) must have sensed something more, because Natalie Shields is here to stay.

"How many times do you need to be reminded that you wouldn't be the first man I've killed?" Natalie spits, still fuming.

"As many times as you need to be reminded that murder is the only crime I've yet to commit," Andrew replies without missing a beat. It's not exactly true, but what Natalie doesn't know won't hurt her. "And let me tell you that lately, I've been eager to try it out."

He sees the fist coming a second before it reaches him and scrambles to one side so that it only glances off his temple. Natalie recovers from her miss almost immediately and moves to strike again, but Andrew hasn't been partnered with her for six months and learned nothing. His right hook smashes against her cheek and she staggers to the floor from the blow, clutching her face with one hand.

"Fair play," Andrew tells her. "I didn't initiate it."

"Words count, dumbass," Natalie winces around the fast forming bruise. "But I'll give you that one."

Andrew doesn't smirk, but the corner of his mouth twitches and it's enough to provoke another glare. "I'm going to actually kill you one day," she mumbles.

"Ah, how nice it is not to be the most fucked up one here," Andrew replies with a hint of sarcasm.

"I hate you."

"The feeling is pleasantly mutual," Andrew says, and offers a hand to haul her to her feet.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I'd probably expand on if I wasn't so lazy :) Let me know if anyone wants to keep writing this au, I'd love to read it!


End file.
